Through Space and Time
by AngelBabe09
Summary: The war is over, but everyone is dead. With everyone But Harry, Draco, and two others dead the teens are dragged back in time after a wish and must face their greatest adventure of all! Their teenage parents! Follow them as they fight to change their fut.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly i do not own Harry Potter!\

Angel: But i do own Alec Knight and Kali Black!!

* * *

**Chapter 1: End of the war and the wish!**

Pain…….

Suffering……

And blood……

So much blood……..

"Jimmy," a young girl whispered. Harry Potter looked up at his, for all intents and purposes, sister.

'Jimmy' pulled her into a hug, "It's over Kal, he's gone." She clung to him fighting back tears, "Yeah… But at what cost? Our friends?... It's not worth it."

Harry paused fighting the growing lump in his throat. She was right. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Hagrid, everyone… they were all dead, and it really wasn't worth it at all, "I know," he whispered choking back tears.

"Potter…" They turned sharply wands at the ready. The intruders sighed, "Put those away, we aren't the enemy."

"Malfoy, Knight…" they slowly lowered their wands. Glancing at the baby in Draco Malfoy's arms. "Tonks asked me to watch him… and ran off after Lupin… is she…"

"She's dead," Kali whispered pulling Teddy Lupin out of his arms and cuddling him close.

Draco choked slightly "Oh," he mumbled, his voice cracked and scratchy. He turned to Harry, "Did anyone survive?"

Harry shook his head slowly, the pain evident in his eyes. Draco's shoulders sagged, "Pot… Harry, I'm so sorry, i… we didn't… bloody hell Harry, we didn't know… he's… he was…"

"Forget it Malfoy, Voldemorts dead there's nothing we can do now… but pick up the broken pieces," Harry murmured looking over the blood bath that consisted of his friends and family as well as his enemies.

"Malfoy, Knight," Harry began before sighing, "No, Draco, Alec… Thank you."

Draco and Alec looked at him in shock, "for what?" Draco asked. Alec shifted uncomfortably, "We didn't do anything?"

"Thank you for staying alive… for saving us from watching two more classmates die. Friend or no, I never wanted to watch any of you die… I'm sorry about Parkinson and Zabini."

Draco sighed running a hand through his messy platinum blond hair, his silver eyes flashing with pain, "I can't believe they're gone… I don't understand how Crabbe and Goyle could just…" he waved his hand helplessly.

Teddy shifted in Kali's arms as if waking up. "Come on, let's get out of here… I don't want Teddy to see this," She whispered looking out over the motionless bodies of former friends and family.

I nodded silently, before looking at Malfoy and Knight, "Let's go, none of us need to stay here right now, we need to leave before the damn reports show."

"Bloody hell, do you think they would," Alec asked looking sick, "This is practically a blood bath here? They aren't going to give the families time to mourn?" His dark sapphire eyes flashing like ice.

"I doubt it, Voldemorts dead, they'll want to tell the world," Kali murmured coldly. Alec snorted in disgust dragging both off his hands through his messy black hair.

Draco snorted lightly, "Ironic huh?"

Kali raised an eyebrow curiously.

"That the only four survivors we're Hogwart's most famous rivals?" Draco explained.

Harry and Kali shot him disgusted looks, Alec raised his hands defensively "Hey he was just trying to lighten the mood."

"People died today, EVERYONE we've ever known has died today," Harry snarled, "Now is NOT the time to try and lighten the mood."

Draco sighed raising his hands in surrender, "I know, I'm sorry."

"Let's just get out of here, please." Kali whispered desperately.

* * *

Alec, Draco, Kali, and Harry stumbled into the Leaky Cauldron . It was empty, completely dead. Harry winced and pushed the expression out of his head. He ran around the counter and grabbed a set of keys, "I'm sure Tom won't mind, we'll pay him back tomorrow."

The others nodded and followed him upstairs to the room.

The four teens sat in the dark, the only light coming from the moon outside the window.

"Harry," Kali whispered. Harry glanced at her, "hmm."

"I miss my dad," she whispered.

Harry sighed feeling his heart clench. He had only known Kaley Black for two years he had met her right after Sirius died, she had never gotten to meet her father, and he still blamed himself for that. "I know Kali, me too."

Kali sighed angrily, shoving her hand in her golden blond hair and leaving it there her sable eyes filled with angry tears, "If only none of this happened, if only someone killed that bastard before all this shit started in the first war. If someone had just stepped up and stopped him then… fucking shit," her voice cracked as the tears fell.

"We know Kal," Harry began. Kali snapped, "No you don't know Harry, your parents died when you were a baby. I came this close… _this fucking close_ to meeting my father. I grow up hearing both my parents were dead, only to turn around and have someone tell me my dad's alive. I was ecstatic, I finally had family, but the moment I go to meet him he's ripped away from me before I can even tell him I exist. You know both your parents loved you. I don't know if either of mine loved me, my father didn't even know I was alive."

Harry sighed running a hand through his tangled raven black hair, his emerald eyes filled with deep sorrow, "I'm so sorry Kal, I just… I'm sorry."

Kali deflated immediately, "No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to blame you," she sighed pinching the bridge of her nose, "I'm sorry I snapped."

Harry shrugged as silence descended upon the four. "I wish we could go back in time and fix this mess," Draco whispered petting Teddy's hair as he slept.

The other three nodded and before they knew it, they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Review PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Hey thanks for the reviews they really inspire me to update faster!

* * *

Harry grunted in his sleep as something bumped his shoulder. He growled and rolled onto his side rubbing his face in the grass as he was bumped more insistently. Wait… the grass?

Harry jumped up and looked around frantically. A Young very suspicious looking Dumbledore stood glowering at him.

"Professor…" Harry breathed in shock, Kali, Draco, and Alec stirred looking around groggily. "Just what do you children think you are doing out here, how did you even get on the property, school doesn't begin until September first."

Harry didn't hear him, "you're alive," he whispered.

Dumbledore faltered looking confused "But of course I am, are you alright boy?"

"But Professor Snape killed you… I saw him," Draco demanded now wide awake.

"Snape," Dumbledore frowned, "do you mean Severus Snape? He's a student?"

"STUDENT?" All four demanded in shock.

"No He's the potions Professor," Harry insisted.

"And Head of Slytherin house," Draco added hastily.

Dumbledore frowned sending a hard searching look at each of them before frowning harder, "Oh my, this is unusual indeed. Follow me." With that he headed up toward the castle the four teens scrambled to follow him Kali clutching a giggling Teddy.

* * *

"It seems you have come from the future, though how far into the future I do not know, nor do I want to, but it seems you were sent here with a purpose. Therefore I will allow you to attend Hogwarts under false last names, BUT I will be keeping a very close eye on you if I find anything suspicious I will not hesitate to protect my students," Dumbledore threatened dangerously.

The four nodded stiffly.

"What are your names?" He asked somberly.

"Harry James Potter,"

"Draco Tobias Malfoy,"

"Kaley Marie Black,"

"Alexander William Knight,"

"And the baby's Teddy Lupin," Harry murmured frowning at the grimace on Dumbledore's face.

"I meant first names only," He mumbled.

"Well then you should have said that," Draco snapped.

Harry and Kali shot him a glare. Dumbledore sighed scratching down their names.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"17" they chorused.

"Alright, you are now Harry Silver, Kaley Faith, Alexander Nash, and Draco Allen," Dumbledore explained looking at them seriously.

"Can't we tweak our names a little I feel exposed using my full name here?" Kali mumbled uncomfortably.

"Tweak them to what?" Dumbledore asked sighing.

"Like Jimmy Silver, Kali Faith, Alec Nash, and Drake Allen," she finished shyly.

"Yes, yes fine," he grumbled scribbling it down, "the students don't arrive until tomorrow night you'll have to buy some clothes and school robes and school supplies, I'll take you tomorrow afternoon, until your sorted you'll stay in the infirmary. You do have money on you don't you?"

The four nodded, Kali grabbing Teddy's hand to stop him from pulling her hair again.

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow, dismissed."

* * *

Harry, Draco, Alec, and Kali sat in the backroom in dressed in school robes waiting nervously for McGonagall to come get them to be sorted. Teddy was in the infirmary with a younger Poppy, She was told the same story they would be using, they were orphans. Well Teddy was supposed to be Harry's little brother, And Kali was is cousin. Otherwise they were all just students transferring in.

She appear a few moments later looking much younger, she smiled kindly at them asking them to follow her.

"Now we have some transfer students that must be sorted please welcome them warmly to our school," Dumbledore announced loudly.

A mass of unfamiliar faces watched as they walked over to the stool.

"And now for our new students, Allen, Drake," Professor McGonagall called.

'Drake' walked up and sat on the stool starring out at the unfamiliar faces.

McGonagall placed the hat on his head and waited "Slytherin!" the hat bellowed.

Drake nodded and stood up walking over to the Slytherin table and randomly picking a seat.

"Faith, Kali," McGonagall smiled as Kali sat quietly in the stool.

"Gryffindor," The hat bellowed, Kali stood walking over to the cheering Gryffindor table randomly sitting down before turning to watch the sorting ignoring the hand stuck in her face by the boy across from her.

"Nash, Alec," McGonagall called.

"Slytherin" Alec rolled his eyes moving to sit with Drake at the cheering table.

"Silver, Jimmy," McGonagall called finally.

Kali perked up slightly.

"Gryffindor" Jimmy strolled lazily over to Kali plopping down beside her.

"These student will be joining our seventh years, and with that being said, tuck in." Dumbledore returned to his seat to eat.

"Took you long enough," Kali huffed.

"She just called my name," Jimmy defended moodily.

"Whatever Shade," Kali smirked rolling her eyes playfully.

Jimmy grunted, "Sod off Ember."

"Did you two meet on the train?"

Kali and Jimmy stiffened slightly, 'Please god let me be wrong.' They prayed before looking around them. A young Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter sat starring at them curiously.

'Thank god I look like my mother,' Kali tought warily, 'and thank god Harry and the guys got a makeover.'

Jimmy ran a hand through his now styled black hair that hung in his glassless eyes. He'd gotten contacts.

"No, she's my cousin," he raised an eyebrow at Peter Pettigrew who was shoveling food in his mouth, "geez slow down you look like a starving rat."

Peter, Sirius, James, and Remus froze staring at him in shock as he turned back to Kali.

"Is Teddy staying with Poppy in the infirmary?" he asked curiously.

Kali nodded biting into and apple, "She adores him, she was more than happy to take care of him for us.

"Who's Teddy?"

'Great,' thought Jimmy sarcastically spotting at his teenage mother Lily.

"My baby brother," He stated calmly.

"Why is your little brother here, why isn't with your parents? Aren't they supposed to be taking care of him." Peter asked obnoxiously.

Jimmy was getting pissed now. He glared at Peter coldly, "My parents were murdered."

The noise around them died instantly as Jimmy's words rang out around them.

Jimmy stood stiffly, "if you'll excuse me, I've lost my appetite."

And he walked out, ignoring the lingering silence behind him, he was use to it.

Kali glared furiously at Peter, "Way to go asshole, who are you going to insult next our dead older brother, or how about our dead godparents, that should be real fun for you huh?" with that said she tossed down her napkin and ran after Jimmy, ignoring the growing noise behind her.

* * *

Alec scowled at the Gryffindor table, or more specifically the Gryffindor that caused Jimmy and Kali to leave. Was that part of a plan? Were he and Draco supposed to follow? Whatever, Alec shook his head and turned back to his food.

"Bloody idiots," Draco mumbled shaking his head.

Alec nodded never taking his eyes off his food.

"Do you know those two?"

Draco glanced up at a young Severus, well weren't they just having the lucky night.

"Yep," Draco turned back to his food.

"Don't expect to stay friends with them, they're Gryffindor's, Slytherin and Gryffindor don't get along," He explained.

Alec glared coolly at him, "well then it's a good thing they aren't our friends."

Severus frowned, "But you just said…"

"He said we knew them, not that we were friends." Draco replied coldly.

Severus shrank back, "Oh… okay."

Draco and Alec rolled their eyes turning back to their food.

* * *

Jimmy and Kali had made it up to their dorms and into before anyone could say anything to them unfortunately James Potter and his friends caught them on the way to breakfast.

"Hey Silver, Faith Hey!" James called.

Jimmy sighed before turning pretending not to know who it was, "Oh it's only you guys, I thought it might be someone important."

"Hey mellow out mate, we wanted to apologize, Peter can be a bit stupid sometimes," Remus explained glaring at Peter.

Peter only huffed and turned away.

Jimmy scoffed "Yeah and he seems so sorry. As far as I'm concerned rat boy can sod off- Hey watch it asswipe!" Jimmy growled grabbing the Slytherin who'd purposely slammed into him and dragging him back.

"Hey let go," The fourth year complained.

Jimmy snorted, "Fine you asked for it," Jimmy shoved the boy forward watching as the boy stumbled and landed on his face.

James and Sirius laughed loudly, Remus frowned disapprovingly, and Peter starred at him in shock.

"Grow up Jimmy- Hey keep your eyes to yourself you little prick!" Kali hissed kicking the boy in the gut, "Staring up my skirt, filthy little pervert."

"He did now did he?" Jimmy sneered wondering why he felt so spiteful.

"Silver, Faith, what the hell are you doing?" Jimmy and Kali turned to see Drake and Alec watching them boredly leaning against the wall by the Great Hall.

"None of your business snake bastards." Peter sneered gleefully.

"Shut the fuck up rodent," Jimmy snapped glaring at the boy.

Drake opted to ignore Peter, "Well?"

A younger Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape stood near them looking between the four curiously.

"What does it look like Allen?" Jimmy asked tonelessly.

Drake raised an eyebrow in amusement, "Bullying a Slytherin? Isn't bullying bellow our favorite Golden boy?"

"Bite my ass Allen don't make me fuck your shit up!" Jimmy snarled

Both Drake's eyebrows shot up, "temper, temper, and here I thought you were such a good boy Jimmy?"

Jimmy snorted humorlessly, "Fuck the good boy shit, and fuck you Allen."

Drake rolled his eyes, "oh gee I'd love to but I'm busy now how about Tuesday?"

Jimmy pulled out his wand and Drake matched his movements both had their wands pointed at each other within seconds.

"Give me a fucking reason Allen, please just give me a fucking reason to blow your shit off," Jimmy hissed viciously.

"Hey, Drop it you two, drop your bloody wands now before a teacher see's. That's all we fucking need right now, Christ you two?" Kali snapped.

Allen snorted dispassionately, "Whatever." He mumbled walking into the Great hall. Alec rolled his eyes and followed after him, Severus and Lucius on his tail.

Jimmy slowly lowered his wand scowling at Kali, "Fuck Kali, I wanted to blow off some steam before classes."

Kali rolled her eyes, "You'll be fine, now quit whining you fucking pussy it's not the end of the world."

James smirked, "Well isn't she just the feisty little sweetheart?"

Kali gaped at him, "Excuse me?"

"Kali was it, Allow me to introduce myself, I'm James Potter." He smirked kissing her hand.

Sirius chuckled, "Yes, yes now stop drooling Romeo. I'm Sirius Black, this is Remus Lupin and the asswipe is Peter Pettigrew. We just wanted to apologize for yesterday. Come on James lets go to breakfeast."

James nodded and winked at Kali, "See you beautiful."

The four boys waved and walked away.

"Well that was interesting," Jimmy raised an eyebrow in amusement.

Kali gave him a blank look, "Your dad hit on me."

"Yep"

"My godfather hit on me"

"It would seem so"

"I think I'm going to be sick"

"Oh hell no"

* * *

Well Review please!!!


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER~ **_I don't own Harry Potter JK does. Or Seminus Demons and Umbe Demons or S'genesis!

Another chapter down! But i need some more motivation come on be cool REview!!!

* * *

Drake and Alec sat at their table trying desperatly to ignore the fact that a seventeen year old Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape sat across from them starring at them in awe.

"That was wicked! You stood up to the Maraders!" Severus grinned excitedly.

"Jimmy Silver isn't a Marader, and neither is Kali Faith… By the way what is a Marader?" Alec raised an eyebrow curiusly.

Lucius shrugged, "Potter and his group of friends call themselves maraders, and by the looks of it Silver and Faith may just be joining them."

Drake rolled his eyes, "Is that so whatever, Silvers an asshole anyways."

"Hn I lost my appetite, I'm gonna go get ready for class, later Dray." Alec stood running a hand through his hair.

Girls from the Slytherin table giggled as he passed.

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "He seems popular already."

"He should, he was one of the hottest players at our old school, they called him a sex god." Drake smirked.

Severus frowned, "What about you?"

"I was the Ice Prince, I hate fangirls, annoying things really." Drake frowned remembering the girls that chased him to class everyday.

"What do you mean ONE there was another player at your school?" Lucius asked curiously.

Drake sighed, "Why am I telling you this… Yes, there was, Kali was the schools hottest Play_girl_, while Alec was the hottest Play_boy_. They're always at eachothers throats. Then as you've noticed Kali's a Gryffindor she's far to noble to actually have sex with them she's more or less a tease, where as Alec fucks em then… well you get it."

"WATCH IT NASH YOU IDIOT!"

The three looked toward the door to see Alec smirking down at Kali who was fuming at him.

"Oh and what do you want me to watch? Are you going to strip for me Faith, shouldn't we go somewhere more… private?" Alec smirked when she growled at him, "Oh very sexy Faith are you getting feisty with me?"

"PERVERT, FUCKING BASTERD, VAYA MIERDA DE HOMBRE PENDEJO" She snapped angrily.

Alec's smirk fell quickly, "WOAH I DON'T swing that way baby so don't even go there."

"Whatever just watch where your going you bloody fool," She huffed spinning on her heel, and attempting to walk away.

Alec reached out quickly catching her around the waist, dragging her back into his chest, and holding her there tightly. "I've got a better idea why don't I watch you, your so much more fun, speaking of fun…"

"Forget it Nash, now let me go," She hissed angrily.

Drake sighed standing up, this wouldn't end well, he imediately began walking over to his friend.

"But your so much fun to mess with," Alec smirked.

"Nash let my cousin go," Jimmy demanded storming toward him with James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter behind him.

Alec sighed, "Oh look its Silver and his little fan club, I didn't know you were a poof Silver?"

"A WHAT?" Jimmy Snarled ripping out his wand.

Kali sighed angrily, "Fucking git. HELLO, cousin in the way,Your going to end up hitting me stupid!"

Jimmy scowled dropping his wand.

"Silver's a poof? Well that's an interseting development," Drake smirked making himself known.

Jimmy growled glarring at him, "Watch it Allen I'm still looking to blow off some steam."

"Well then go ahead and blow, I'm sure one of your little followers will be happy to help," Drake smirked.

James, Sirius, and Remus all glared at him looking disgusted, while Peter turned red and looked away.

**(A.N. If you don't get it he was implying that they'd give him a Blowjob.)**

Drake laughed, "Ha the little rat boy has a crush on you Jimmy boy, how cute."

Jimmy scowled at Peter, "Touch me and you die rodent, I promise you."

"HELLO, A Little help Jimmy, This freak is still touching me." Kali growled.

Alec smirked bending his head so his lips brushed her ear, "You know you like it baby, you know you want me, all you have to do is beg me for it."

"Sod of asswipe," Kali snapped fighting back a shiver of pleasure. She hated Alec, so why did she enjoy this so much?

Jimmy rolled his eyes putting his wand away, " Let my cousin go Nash, go perv on some other poor girl, you two are boring me."

Alec rolled his eyes, "Whatever,"he grumbled letting her go.

Kali huffed glarring at him.

"See you around baby," He smirked smacking her ass and walking away before she could yell at him.

Drake smirked, "See you around Sliver, maybe without your little friends to protect you from the big bad Slytherins?"

"Now Drake you of all people should know I don't need protection, the month you spent in the infirmary last year proves it." Jimmy smirked.

Drake scowled, "That wasn't funny Silver, and I'll get you for that."

Drake stepped closer so their faces were inches apart, Jimmy's smirk replaced by a scowl. He was ready for a fight, that was why his stomach was in knots… right?

"Mark my words Jimmy Silver. I. WILL. Get you." Drake growled, before spinning on his heel and walking away.

Jimmy scoffed, "Is that a threat?"

Drake paused smirking over his shoulder at him, "You know me better then that Jimmy. It's a promise."

Jimmy rolled his eyes before turning to his cousin, "You okay Kal?"

"Fine, the asshole just groped me a little," Kali huffed angrily.

Jimmy rolled his eyes before pausing, "Does it seem quite to you?"

They looked around to see everyone staring at them.

"Damn you people are nosy bastards, go back to your breakfast dammit," Kali snapped angrily.

Sirius laughed, "Man, I'm glad you two transfered here, it's going to be an interesting year."

Jimmy rolled his eyes, "Yeah tons of fun."

"Yipee," Kali mummbed twirling her middle finger in the air sarcastically.

"So why was Knight acting like that? He seemed determined to… you know," Remus murmured blushing.

"Get in my pants?" Kali smirked raising an eyebrow in amusement.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Your such a prude Remy."

Kali smacked him upside the head but otherwise ignored Sirius' comment.

"It's because he's half demon," Kali explained, "Or half Seminus demon to be exact."

Sirius, Peter, James, and Remus stared at her in shock, "WHAT!"

"SHHH" Jimmy hissed grabbing Sirius and Remus and Dragging them out of the school, Kali grabbed James and Peter grudgingly and followed.

"HE'S A DEMON," Peter demanded.

Jimmy rolled his eye's, "Half-demon and yes."

"But he's not dangerous," Kali clarifed.

Remus frowned, "Wait, I've never heard of a Seminus demon, what is it?"

"A Seminus demon is classified as just that a demon. The family they'd be thrown into would be sexual demon, because they don't kill unless they're family is threatened. Their species is incubus like I said they're sexual demons. And their breed is as I said, Seminus, get it?" Kali asked.

The four boys gaped at her shamlessly.

"He's a..a… a SEX DEMON," Peter demanded in shock.

Kali frowned, "More or less, yes."

"So he goes around fucking people?" Sirius demanded looking disgusted.

Remus looked indignant, "What if he gets someone pregnant?"

Kali rolled her eyes laughing, "First, he doesn't go around fucking people as you so eloquently put it, he does have some standards," Kali frowned, "Even if they are low. And Second, Seminus demons are sterile until they hit S'genesis."

"Sterile?" James and Sirius looked shocked.

"S'genesis?" Remus asked curiously.

Jimmy laughed, "Yes guys Sterile, and as for S'genesis. S'genesis is the final maturation cycle for Seminus demons, kind of like Wizards and Witchs when they get their inheritance at seventeen. Like us, they go through S'genesis at seventeen. A post-s'genesis male is capable of procreation and possesses the ability to shape-shift into a male of any humanoid or demonic species."

"But the reason Alec is able to control himself, even if he chooses not to control himself entirely, is because his mother had demon blood in her family, Umber demon to be exact. And when his mother and father had him the demonic blood on his mothers side surfaced giving him control and other Umber demon traits." Kali explained.

Sirius frowned at them suspiously, "You two seem to know a lot about him."

"Research," Kali shrugged, "I did a little digging around about him in our old school, plus he has the mark of a Seminus demon, it looks like a tattoo that extends from his hand all the way up to his shoulder on his right arm, pay attention on the weekends and you might see it."

The three nodded hesitantly.

"Anyway we had better get to class, let's go." Jimmy waved the others after him.

"I've got Charms first with the Slytherins, what about you?" Kali asked looking at Jimmy.

He nodded.

"We do too!" Peter cheered, smiling at him.

Jimmmy grimaced, "Great, Remus your sitting with Kali and I Peter your sitting wherever I'm not."

Sirius and James smirked, snickering at Peter's crestfallen face.

"You can sit with us Pete." James smirked.

Sirius nodded, "Yeah I guess you can."

Peter scowled at them and huffed marching off to class.

-X-X-X-

_Funny little scene._

_**Sirius' p.o.v. **_James, Peter and I ended up sitting in front of Remus, Kali, and Jimmy. I had to addmit jimmy was quickly becoming one of my best mate's even if he was resisting for whatever reason. And Kali was a real spitfire and already I was becoming protective, she was like the like sister I always wanted. It was weird how easy it was to accept them, it was almost natural to treat them like part of our little family. Though it seemed weird like it was crowd or something. Peter just didn't seem to fit, he made Jimmy and Kali uncomfortable that much was obvious and it bothered me. And not the way I thought it would. Whatever I'll talk to James and remus about it later.

"_Hey psst."_

I blinked looking up in surprise.

Alec Knight raised an eyebrow nodding down at his hand.

I looked down at his hand to see him holding out a note. I started reaching for it but froze when I noticed the black lines on his hands. It was like an itntricate tattoo winding around his fingers and hand around his wrist and beneath his robes, most likely continueing up his arm to his shoulder as Kali had said. I looked up staring at him in shock.

'_Dear Merlin they weren't kidding he's a demon a Seminus demon! Bloody hell! What if he hits on me I AM NOT GAY! Can they make us sleep with them against our will? OH SHIT WHAT IF HE RAPES ME?!!!!_

_I'M STRAIGHT DAMMIT! OH MERLIN I DON'T WANT TO BE RAPED!!!!'_

I continued to freak out ranting on and on until he spoke.

"_Hey man, are you okay?" _he whispered raising a questioning eyebrow.

I swallowed forcing the lump out of my throat as I glanced down at the tattoo again.

Realization flicked across his face and he chuckled, _"Don't worry, your not my type, I'm into the female type. Besides… I'm after Kali."_

Relief washed over me but I still scowled at him, _"I'm not passing that to Kali for you."_ I hissed angrily.

"_It's to Jimmy from Drake," _He hissed back looking annoyed.

I rolled my eyes snatching the note from him and tossing it on the table behind me where Jimmy sat.

Jimmy looked up frowning slightly as he picked up the note.

"_Allen," _I told him keeping my voice low.

He rolled his eyes unfolding the note, Jimmy frowned before nudging Kali and letting her read it.

Kali rolled her eyes, and nodded at me, _"Tell them we accept."_

I frowned in confusion but nodded, leaning forward I poked Knight with my quil.

He smacked it away and glared at me, _"They accept."_

He smirked and nodded turning away from me as if nothing happened.

I frowned, one thing was very clear, the four of them were up to something. But the question was… What? And weren't they suppose to hae eachother?

Man these new kids were weird.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tell me what you think!


End file.
